Sleazy A
by Be Obscene
Summary: Some times love doesn't come easy. Olive experiences a much different public shaming and might find that her soulmate was staring her right in her face this whole time. A raunchier version of Easy A.
1. Chapter 1

**So pretty much the movie Easy A but with a twist! I will be getting back To That's My Girl! fic soon. This will at least be 3-4 chapters.**

 _The rumors of my promiscuity have been greatly exaggerated._

Olive Penderghast was an average teenager, or at least she thought this. She was generally ignored by most of her peers despite being a very attractive redhead. Her and her best friend Rhiannon were smoking hot in their own respects but no one bothered to notice. Rhiannon was a dirty blonde with a much bigger cup size than Olive but for whatever reason it was hard to get many followers. Olive could see that most people wouldn't get her sense of humor or her family much like she thought Rhiannon's hippie parents were the weirdest people she'd ever met and they lived in California.

Rhiannon really wanted olive to go camping one weekend, something Olive wasn't a fan of since her last visit; Rhiannon could be kind of agressive, she identified as the hot one of the two, she just had to out slut Olive in the wardrobe department.

Olive had to think of something to get out of it because she knew she'd hate it and have to drag her friend's drunk, skanky ass out of there. For once it would be someone else's problem.

"I can't, Rhi. I'm a..."

"Wait, are you seeing someone?"

"...Yeah you got me!" She played along.

"Ha! I knew it! Who?"

"You wouldn't know him...he goes to college."

"What? How come you never brought him up before?" Olive was thinking of some lame brained excuse but then Rhiannon thought up her own. "You're pregnant!" She gasped mocking Olive's scared face.

"Yup, pregnant on my way out of high school, just the way my parents intended."

Rhiannon dragged her into the closest bathroom for some privacy. "I want every detail!"

"Rhi!"

"Now, bitch."

"You know, you call me bitch a lot, okay. It's not really a term of endearment."

"I want every detail now, shit-face."

"You're not really heading in the right direction."

"Tell me!"

"Fine!" Olive exclaimed, "He's a freshman...he's very mature...he's going to be a doctor..."

Rhiannon gasped for real this time, "Slut!"

They were both startled by one of the stalls' doors opening. It was Marianne, head of a bunch of groups including prayer. She obviously heard everything. She walked past them as she washed and dried her hands.

"Something wrong, sister Christian?" Rhiannon.

"No," said Marianne with her head held high, "Just listening to two whores bragging about their latest whoring."

Before Olive could say anything, little Miss High and Mighty was out the door.

Rhiannon managed to at least flip the bird at her.

* * *

Of course Olive had no plans to meet up with any college freshman. She spent all weekend at home like the introvert she was.

First thing Monday morning, Rhiannon caught up to her before walking into school. She was wearing a top that really revealed her cleavage.

"You totally lost your V-card!"

"Shhh!" Olive tried to cover her mouth before any passersby heard.

"I heard from Shauna who was told by Brittany that you got it on at a fraternity. I'm so proud of you!" She hugged her tightly. "Now you're a super slut like me."

"I don't think letting Peter Hedlin motorboat you behind a Bed, Bath, and Beyond really makes you a super slut."

"There were a lot of people walking past, okay, someone could have easily seen."

"Yeah sure."

"Well look at you, finally got your pussy broken in. Did you guys try anal?" She looked behind Olive, "Nah. You're walking straight plus you have the tightest ass I know!" She laughed much to Olive's annoyance.

* * *

It was Marianne who spread this rumor of course and word spread quickly. Things got complicated though. It started off with a college freshman but then it turned into a senior then a college professor and then a married man. Then it was Olive having a threesome with a husband and wife then it was just the wife, a poor, neglected housewife.

For once Olive was the center of attention. Not really in the way she wanted. Now everyone thought she was some slutty lesbian after hot milfs.

"Um, hello. Olive?"

Olive was stopped in the hallway by Amanda Nebb. Amanda was a nice but geeky girl that was even more unnoticed than her. "Amanda I really don't have the time."

She followed her all the way to her locker outside. "I'm sorry it's just...I thought maybe you could help me."

"Help you with what exactly?" Olive had her back to her, only half listening as she wanted to break to her next class.

"Is it all true...what they say you did?"

"Which thing I did? The freshman? The threesome or the housewife?"

"Wow um...the housewife?"

Olive sighed, "Unfortunately no. I'm not a lesbian...I think."

"Oh. I see. Just a lot of people think you are. I think it's really cool," she smiled awkwardly.

"Um, ok," Olive lifted an eyebrow wondering where this was going.

"You see...," she started scratching the back of her head, "I thought maybe you'd be able to help me out."

"I don't really see how a rumor about me could help you...wait are you officially coming out of the closet to me?"

"Um...yes...I'm just tired of being the only one in town who is."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Amanda...I um...sorry believe it or not you're my first."

They both laughed nervously until Amanda blurted out, "Did you want to go to a party with me?"

"Uh..."

"Pretend to be my date. I know how that sounds. You see Megan Smith is going to be there and..."

Olive knew who Megan Smith was and she had a reputation. She boasted about being bisexual. She was a babe but also callous and vain; Amanda clearly had a crush and knew if she even tried talking to Megan she'd be crushed.

"You want to make Megan jealous?"

"Huh? No. If she sees me with you she'll think of I have a lot of experience."

"Hmm."

"Please, Olive? You don't know what it's like for me."

Olive never thought any good would come from starting that rumor unwittingly about herself. Amanda stood there looking up at her with those big blur eyes and large white teeth. "Ok. When is it?"

 **To be continued. Will Olive go to the party and help a poor needy girl get laid? Find out next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Olive fakes doing the deed only to get negative feedback. Thanks for reading!**

So there Olive was in a black dress she had to borrow and Amanda borrowed clothes from Olive, namely a leather jacket because she wasn't confident in what look she was going for. Olive suggested she wear contacts and lose the glasses but she argued that they never felt right.

They walked up the front steps of Melissa Jorgensen 's house party was being held. Amanda was nervous, especially knowing that Megan was in there. "Olive are you sure this is a good idea?"

"You're seriously asking me that now?"

She instructed Amanda earlier to just act loud and obnoxious. Amanda forgot these instructions once they were inside; it was up to Olive to make up for that. Olive had to hook her arm around the awkward girl to make sure she didn't run on her. Everyone was stopping and staring at them. Olive walked up to Melissa and her boyfriend.

"Whoo! Melissa!" Olive cheered in her fake drunk voice.

"Olive?" Melissa said in disbelief.

"Yup! I wouldn't miss your party!" She winked at Melissa a boyfriend. "Say, Amanda and I need a place to um...ya know...talk...kind of crowded." She winked repeatedly at her.

Melissa wasn't sure what to make of any of this but the redhead was making her uncomfortable and she wanted her to leave. "Upstairs! Door on the right!"

"Thank you! You are the best host!" She pulled Amanda along and they sprinted up the staircase.

Melissa and her boyfriend exchanged looks. A bunch of popular people looked on in bewilderment.

"Was that Olive Penderghast?" One girl asked.

"With Amanda Nebb?" A jock asked genuinely confused.

All of the party people ran upstairs and got close to the door to the room that Olive and Amanda retreated to. The room was mostly red and had what you'd see in most teenage girl's bedrooms only this wasn't Melissa's room this was her younger sister's.

"I didn't see Megan out there, did you?"

Olive had her back to her as she carefully slid out of her panties with her dress still on, "Relax. Word travels fast. I should know."

Amanda covered her eyes in response to Olive's gesture, "What are you doing?"

"What? Amanda this might shock you but you have a vagina too! Are you sure you're a lesbian?"

"Yes but jeez give me some warning first!"

Olive rolled her eyes and hung the panties on the doorknob so that the panties blocked the keyhole so no pervs could try and see what was happening in there. Olive got close to Amanda and whispered, "Ok, so you have to be convincing." Amanda nodded enthusiastically. "So just follow me..," she closed her eyes and surprised Amanda with some moaning; everyone outside placed their ear to the wall. "Amanda don't stop! Ugh!" Amanda was feeling like Billy Crystal in When Harry Met Sally.

Amanda tired copying what Olive was doing but she just wasn't loud enough so Olive improvised. She pulled on her hair and squeezed on one of her breasts. "AAhhh!"

"Yeah!"

"Fuck!"

They took to the bed and had to make things sound a lot friskier. "Ok, now it's time for the big finale," she held onto Amanda's shoulders, prepping her like this was her big game moment.

"Please...are you sure that wasn't enough?" Amanda was already breathing heavily.

"Sorry but Megan looks like the kind of girl who's into way freakier shit."

"Can I pull your hair and pull your tit?" Amanda frowned.

"Well since you asked so nicely...you can pull my hair." Amanda did so and everyone heard what sounded like the horny slut that everyone considered Olive to be at that point.

Olive gave Amanda's ass a spank. "Ah! Oh! Yeah...Olive!" Amanda cringed. Olive spanked her again, a bit harder this time on the other cheek, she was certainly getting carried away with her performance.

"Now, we both scream out at once ok?" Amanda nodded. They both counted to three and called out in a weird animalistic call.

Everyone outside was stunned when it was all over. They wondered if either was coming out any time soon.

"Good luck, Amanda."

"Thanks, Olive!" Amanda threw her arms around her.

Olive patted her on the back, "No problem. Now get out there and brag about it!"

Though she was still a little nervous she just felt like she grew more confidence. "Maybe you and Rhiannon can double date with us."

"Double date with me and Rhi?" Olive chuckled, "That would be kind of weird."

Amanda giggled and steppes outside. She wasn't expecting to be greeted by everyone at the party. She was popular now and it turned out Megan was there and met her downstairs.

"Hello," Megan said seductively.

"Hi," Amanda responded in a not really a sexy way but Megan seemed into it.

Once all of the attention was on Amanda, Olive managed to sneak out of the party. Once outside she received a call from Rhiannon. "Rhi?"

"Olive what the fuck are you doing?"

"Uh..."

"I heard from like ten different people that you fucked Amanda Nebb on Melissa Jorgensen 's kid sister's bed! Have you no shame? And you went to Melissa's party and didn't even ask me to go? It's one thing to sleep with some old college professor but you can't just throw your cat all over town!"

Olive paused, "...My cat?"

"You know! Your pussy!" She hung up on her; Olive had never heard her so mad, she didn't even hear her call her 'Bitch'.

Olive was having just about enough of this. Not just Marianne spreading the rumour but now her best friend was turning against her. She wasn't having this anymore, if people were going to think of her as a skanky ho, a slutty lesbian then she was going to be the skankiest and sluttiest anyone ever saw.

* * *

She walked into school the next day to dropped jaws. She didn't own a bikini so she made one. She wore sunglasses and strutted the halls in that skimpy black bra and thing. Olive may have lacked size in breasts but she more than made up for it with her ass. No cover, those buns were out for all the world to see.

She didn't even see Rhiannon when she brushed by. Rhiannon looked at her like she had her head cut off. "Olive!" She called to her. Olive struck a pose and looked back at her, shades lowered.

"What's your problem?"

"You really want to know what my problem is?"

Olive shook her head, "No, actually, that was a rhetorical question. I don't want to know anything from you."

"We are not friends anymore!" Rhiannon yelled.

"Oh!" Olive exclaimed sarcastically.

"We are officially over!"

"OH DANGIT!" Olive continued walking.

"I want my 'Juicy' sweatshirt back! It's way too loose around your chest anyway!"

"Ohhhhh, burn!"

* * *

Predictably, Olive was called into the principal's office. Principal Gibbons was a scary, older British man who not even heard of Olive Penderghast until this day.

"What may I ask are you trying to prove?" He asked Olive sitting awkwardly across from him.

"Look, Principal Gibbons, this wasn't exactly in my best judgement."

"I'd say... This is public school, Miss Penderghast. I do my very best to keep the girls off the pole and the boys off the pipe. Now your little stunt is worthy of two months detention. If I receive more complaints about this from parents or faculty then that means suspension."

Olive had to talk her way out of it, it was her specialty. She also hears rumour that Gibbons was closeted, so hitting on him might not work but maybe she could do something to make him feel uncomfortable.

She got out of her chair and climbed on top of the desk. He looked startled but didn't back away. "What do you think you're doing, Miss Penderghast?"

"Principal Gibbons...isn't there something I can do to get out of this mess...I could...make it worth your wild..." She spoke in such a breathless voice it was a wonder he was even letting her continue this put on.

He paused and looked her over. "Alright then. We'll have to be quick about it."

ZIP!

Olive's eyes widened, "Uh..."

 **What has Olive gotten herself into this time? See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Olive gets into some trouble. Can she make things up with Riahnnon?**

Olive was shocked, she froze there on the desk with this hilarious dumbfounded expression on her face. She looked down and gasped at the sight of her principal's penis sticking out in the open.

"Come on, under the desk!" He instructed.

Olive did as told. She got under the desk in the off chance that someone came in and caught them. She couldn't believe this was happening. She had zero experience handling this kind of situation. She got on her knees, unsure about putting that thing in her mouth. She had to think fast. She spit on it and her hand and proceeded to jerk him off. She knew she had to get out of the way once the volcano erupted. But Gibbons came a lot quicker than Olive anticipated as she picked up speed rubbing his shaft up and down. She almost screamed when she was sprayed but kept her mouth closed and groaned as her face was covered.

Principal Gibbons handed her a cloth, "Clean yourself up before leaving here for goodness sakes!"

"So I'm free, right?" Olive asked after cleaning her face.

"For now but keep out of trouble. I'll be keeping an eye on you!" He slapped her hard on the ass on her way out.

"Ah!" She wasn't sure how to feel about what just happened; plus she knew she had a red mark on her ass for sure. She stumbled into Mrs. Griffith. Her husband, Mr. Griffith was her favourite teacher. was the school's guidance counselor and Olive never talked to her before.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Then she saw what Olive had on, "Um, what exactly is going on here?"

"I can explain..."

"I think you should come into my office immediately," she said firmly.

"Yes, of course...," She grabbed Olive by the ear and dragged her over to her office, "Ow! Ah!" She pushed Olive inside of the cramped office where she fell onto the desk. "Whoa! What the..." pulled on her long red hair like a leash.

"You disgust me, you know that?"

"Huh?"

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" She pulled her face forward. She could see the look of fear all over Olive's face, "Olive? That's your name?" Olive nodded, too afraid to blink. "I've been hearing a lot of things...what's that in your hair?" she took her hand away in disgust, wiping it on her knee. "I don't think I've ever met you before. I think it's time we had a talk!"

"Uh...ok...it's not exactly what it looks like.."

"It looks like you became a total whore!" she exclaimed.

"Yes. You are right it does look like that but..."

"Are the stories true? You and some alcoholic bitch in the next town over?"

Olive paused and looked around the room as if looking for an answer, "...you know it's high school so this kind of thing get exaggerated..."

"Stand up right now!" shouted. She forced Olive to stand up and grabbed a hold of her bare ass, "Yeah! That's nice! That's a nice whore ass! You like that?" Olive nodded, she had to admit she was enjoying herself and didn't know where this was headed. "Now let's see that whore mouth..." Olive was hoping she misheard her but in seconds she had her guidance counsellor's tongue in her mouth. Olive squeezed her close, she had only ever been kissed once but that was just something innocent when she was younger. loved slapping her on the ass. She picked up Olive in her arms and pressed her body up against the marble window on the door; students walking by could see what looked like a girl's backside squishing up against the door. "Let me so those titties, slut!" She threw Olive's skimpy bikini top off and rubbed her face on those hard pink nipples. Olive laughed. "Ticklish? Huh?" She laid Olive down on her desk and started tickling her relentlessly.

"Hahaha! No! Haha! Stop! Please!"

Eventually she did stop. "Alright, Olive...I think our session is done...for today." She lifted her up and smiled, all up in the confused teen's face, "Now you go out there and be the best whore you can!"

"You got it!"

* * *

On her way home it started to rain, making her fashion choice a bigger regret than she thought. She saw Megan and Amanda kissing on the street. She waved to them and they waved back. At least everything she did seemed worth it, they at least seemed happy. Maybe it was time to take what Amanda said about Rhiannon to heart.

Rhiannon was in her room when Olive climbed up a ladder to her window. She did a double take when she saw her ex-friend tapping on the glass looking like a stray cat. "What are you doing here sex freak?"

"We need to talk."

Rhiannon sighed and let her in, "Why is your ass so red?" They sat on the bed after Rhiannon gave her a towel to dry off in, "Ok, spill, bitch!"

"I...I didn't go to meet anyone from college."

"Ha! I knew it!" Rhiannon laughed in Olive's sad face, "Amanda Nebb?"

"She just wanted to impress Megan. Nothing happened," she frowned.

"So...what did you do last weekend?"

Olive let out an even bigger sigh, "I hung out in my room and watched Avatar."

"You'd rather watch Avatar than go camping with my fam...ok I guess I can see that."

"I love you, Rhi."

"You're not getting off that easy."

"No...I love you and I think I know why you were really so upset with me about Amanda."

Rhiannon folded her arms and pouted, "Proceed."

"I think you have had some feelings for me for quite some time now."

Rhiannon lifted an eyebrow, "Oh?" she laughed nervously, "Real funny, Olive."

Olive placed her hands on hers and moved her fingers between hers, "It's ok...I want to try...," she moved in closing her eyes and puckering her lips.

Rhiannon was going to resist her but how could she? "Oh what the hell?" She kissed Olive passionately. Olive used some pointers from and took some control. "Wow!" Rhiannon laughed, "Where did you learn that?"

"Our guidance counsellor."

"Oh, real funny!" She pushed Olive back on the bed, "I swear when I saw your ass that's when I knew I was a lesbian!" Olive laughed out loud. "Now get your candy ass over here!" Rhiannon made out with Olive for a good while and pretty soon both knew they'd be doing much more.

 **More soon! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Will Olive and Rhiannon really stay together or will forces keep them apart? Thank you for reading! Hope you had a great Valentines Day!**

Olive stayed over the next night to help Rhiannon study; her grades had been slipping drastically.

"This is so stupid." The blonde fell back onto the bed after failing to concentrate on the science textbook.

Olive sighed. "You need to push yourself if you want to get an A."

Rhiannon couldn't care less about applying herself, "I don't want an A, I can live with a C."

When it looked like she had fallen asleep, Olive gave her a shake, "Come on, name one place where an A is a bad thing."

Rhiannon opened her eyes wide, "In the bra!"

"Really? You didn't seem to mind last night?" Olive grabbed one of the pillows on the bed and bright it down on her.

"Oh, it is so on!" She lifted herself up and grabbed the biggest pillow she had and swatted at Olive. They laughed like idiots until Rhiannon fell on Olive on purpose, pinning her down. In no time they were latching onto each other's mouth as if life depended on it. "I'm so glad we went full rug munchers last night!"

"Technically we didn't," Olive reminded her as it was strictly on top of the clothes groping.

"Well, we're gonna," Rhiannon showed her teeth like a hungry hyena.

"Calm down now, sex kitten," Olive laughed.

Rhiannon made cat noises and clawed at the redhead while burying her face in her neck. Olive's phone was buzzing. She answered it despite her girlfriend's constant need to annoy.

"Amanda? Yeah I'm here with BT right now...oh really?"

Not sure if she heard what Olive said correctly, Rhiannon continued to pick. BT? That's what she heard or 'Bit', as if Olive was too cool to finish the word that Rhiannon would refer to her and herself everyday.

"BT? What does BT mean?"

Olive put her free hand in her face, "Cool so we'll see you then." She hung up the phone and faced Rhiannon with a grin.

"Whoa, hey! What does BT mean?"

Olive continued to grin,"Big Tits."

"Yes!" Rhiannon yelled out loud. She motorboated Olive, "Yeah! Big Tits!" Olive couldn't breathe, she never would have imagined this was how she'd die but of course wouldn't rule it off anyone's list. When she stopped abruptly she asked, "What did Amanda want?"

"Well...," Olive started.

"Was that a booty call?" Rhiannon lifted an eyebrow.

"No!" Olive laughed, "She wants to go on a double date with us."

"Her and Megan are still going down on each other?"

"Well we don't know that they have yet. Come on we might as well unless you don't want this to go public...can you get off of me now please?"

Rhiannon sat up, "Wait, so if everyone including Megan thinks you and Amanda bashed gash wouldn't it be like super awkward to you?"

Olive shrugged, "Maybe but eh, why the hell not?"

"Are they paying?" Olive just stared at her, this cheapskate, "I'm kidding...will you pay for mine?"

"Is this how every date we go on is going to go?"

"You can always break up with me I guess." Rhiannon pouted.

"It's tomorrow at Red Lobster so clear your schedule."

Rhiannon frowned, "Who has a double date at the Red Lobster?"

"Lesbians apparently."

"What a disgusting stereotype," the blonde said sarcastically. She paused and looked down at her defenseless friend, "You know what? We've got get down and dirty for real."

Olive's eyes widened, "Yeah? You want to show them up?"

"Fuck yeah!"

"Ok...if you think you're ready," Olive teased, giving her a light push.

"Oh, you think you can take me?"

They both stripped each other and rolled around on the bed; as though fighting for dominance. Rhiannon got Olive out of her pants and teased her clit. Olive never knew it would feel this. This almost overwhelming feeling that caused her to hold onto the headboard and shake the bed. Rhiannon moved around and sat on the still not satisfied girl's face. Olive had no choice but rub her face into her best friend's muff as she continued to fuck her with her extendable tongue.

Neither girl knew that Rhiannon's parents were there to witness their daughter embracing her sexuality. "Isn't it beautiful?" The older woman asked her husband as she snapped a picture; what she was going to do with it was troubling because there's no way Rhiannon's alternative family was going to put that in a normal scrapbook.

* * *

Olive picked up Rhiannon for their double date with Amanda and Megan. Rhiannon noticed a protest group led by Marianne, calling her and Olive 'Whores' and 'Dykes' because of course anyone associated with Olive now of course had to share the stigma.

Rhiannon noticed the sad look on Olive's face, "Hey, forget about that dumb bitch."

Amanda and Megan reserved a table. Megan looked very pleased to see them while Amanda seemed very nervous. As they made small talk, Olive could see Amanda giving her this weird look.

"So how long have you two been dating?" Megan asked, directing this question at Rhiannon.

"Oh...well...kind of just started really..."

"Wait so this is the first official date you two have been on?"

Rhiannon and Olive exchanged a look. Thankfully their waiter came and things were dashed aside.

"How about you two?" Olive asked Megan, "I think some people were..."

"Shocked?" Megan lifted an eyebrow.

"Well, no...surprised maybe?"

Megan looked over at Amanda and touched her hand that was on the table. "What can I say? I guess we really hit things off." Amanda looked like she was trying to act normal. "I'm going to the little girl's room. Anyone care to join me?"

Amanda signaled Olive, darting her eyes over to Rhiannon who was on her phone. Olive tried to get her attention but nothing was working so Olive grabbed her down below. She stopped herself from yelping, looking over at Olive in a pissed off expression, seeing her nodding to Megan and finally getting the hint.

"I-I'll come with you!" Rhiannon very awkwardly followed Megan to the washroom. Once they were out of sight, Olive said very loudly to Amanda, "What's the problem now?"

"...um..."

Olive slapped her hand down in the table, "Now! Out with it, woman!"

"Ok...it's just..this whole thing might've been a huge mistake."

Olive's jaw dropped, "Are you kidding me right now? What are you over her already?"

"No..."

"What is she as self centered and selfish and bitchy as she looks?" Amanda shook her head, "So help me out here."

"We haven't...done it yet...after my night with you she thinks I'm like some kind of sex goddess."

Olive took a big breath, "You'll do fine, Amanda. I saw how much you two love each other."

"I'm still really nervous...," she said, adjusting her glasses.

"How did you know about me and Rhi?"

"Pretty obvious, Olive," Amanda smirked.

In the washroom, Rhiannon and Megan talked while checking themselves out in the mirror. "So you and Olive, huh?"

"Yup. Not too shabby."

"So you two have...," Megan scissored her fingers together.

"Yes. All the way, baby," she said applying lip gloss, "You and Amanda?"

Megan shook her head, "Not yet."

Rhiannon laughed, "From what I hear she's a real super freak!"

Megan stopped and looked at the blonde seriously for a moment, "Really?" This was of course exactly what she wanted to hear especially after what she heard people say they heard that night at the party.

She was staring at Rhiannon a little too long, "How about we get back. Our orders are probably out by now."

Megan saw something outside the washroom window, out of sight for people outside but she had a perfect view of the parking lot. "It's that Little Miss Perfect. Great, just when I had an appetite."

"I want to slash that cunt's tires."

Megan smiled mischievously, spotting something else, "I've got a better idea." Rhiannon looked over her shoulder and couldn't believe her eyes.

Rhiannon ran outside and stopped Marianne before she even left her car. She stood there smiling smugly with her arms folded. "Interesting seeing you here."

"Out of my way, heathen!" She tried walking past her but Rhiannon was quick to step in front, "What may I ask is your deal?"

Rhiannon shook her head, "You are such a hypocrite."

Marianne opened her mouth wide in shock, "Excuse me?"

"Is your friend joining you?" Marianne's friend she was having dinner with had not left the car, likely afraid of the bossy blonde too no doubt. "I guess she's afraid there's already too many lesbians inside."

Marianne scrunched up her nose, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Rhiannon took out her phone and showed the evidence. Marianne was floored by the video of her and her companion having a little makeout session just minutes prior; sure it was a little grainy but it was so obviously her and both her Rhiannon knew it would destroy her.

"What do you want? Money?"

"I want you to leave Olive and me alone. That goes for everyone else too. Instead of complaining about other people and wasting yours and everyone else's time maybe you should go take life by the pussy."

She promised not to share the video with anyone but she would hold onto it just in case Marianne went back to her ways. She went back inside and as soon as she sat down, Olive asked, "Everything alright?"

"Just fine," Rhiannon said with a kiss.

Everything went back to normal...well better than normal anyway and it wasn't like it was the end but a whole new beginning with a lot to look forward to for both couples.

 **The End! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
